


Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Fosterbrother Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, First Time, Innocence, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, genderroles are getting screwed with, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/tagged/fosterbrother-verse) on my fanfiction tumblr.  
> This series is not yet completed and consists of related drabbles.  
> Prompts are welcome, as well as feedback!

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks as the door falls shut behind them, his voice shaking slightly, the way it does when he is nervous. 

“Of course I am. I said yes, didn’t I?” Kurt answers and turns, looking at Blaine. He looks so handsome in his best clothes, making Kurt’s stomach flutter pleasantly.

“Yes, but-” Blaine tries again. Kurt sighs and presses his hand over Blaine’s lips, shaking his head. 

“Blaine. I’ve wanted to marry you since I was six and forced you to marry me behind the stables over and over again. Maybe even before that, but I don’t remember. I love you. So, stop worrying and make me your proper wife,” he flushes as he says the last words, surprised by himself, and lets his hand fall from Blaine’s face. 

Blaine’s breath hitches and he catches Kurt’s hand, bowing his head to press his lips to the back of it, a lingering kiss. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, but Blaine doesn’t answers, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s palm and one to his wrist, repeating the process with his other hand. When Blaine moves once again to repeat the action, Kurt quickly pulls his hands free and wraps his arm around Blaine’s neck, pressing his face into his neck. It takes barely a moment before Blaine is relaxing and hiding his face in Kurt’s neck, as always. Kurt smiles. 

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Blaine whispers softly. 

“You won’t, Blaine. We’re getting married. You are aware of what that means, aren’t you?” Kurt teases softly.

Blaine huffs a laugh. “Am I being stupid again, sweetheart?” he asks and Kurt grins, nods, his nose tickling the sensitive spot on Blaine’s neck. 

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt close and hugging him tightly. “So very much!” 

“I love you, too,” Kurt answers, lifting his head and taking Blaine’s face into his hands, smiling at him. “Now, are you going to take me to bed or not?” he asks and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips, pushes back in when he remembers he is allowed to linger now. 

He always loved to have Blaine close, to smell him, fire and leather and earth, and to feel his warmth against him, safe and comfortable. It’s even better now, with Blaine’s lips against his, his breath tickling Kurt’s face softly. Their lips stick together slightly when Blaine pulls back and Kurt is just about to complain, when Blaine presses back in and darts his tongue out to taste Kurt’s lips. 

Blaine’s mouth tastes stale and a lot like the wine they had for dinner, but it’s not enough and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, his husband, husband, and presses closer. Never enough. He whines when Blaine pulls back, drawing in a big breath and pushing back in, but Blaine turns his head away and his lips brush the slight stubble on Blaine’s cheek. 

“Shush,” Blaine says. “Calm down, we have all the time in the world.” 

Kurt takes another shuddering breath and tries to calm his racing heart. His stomach is clenching and his whole body tingles. He is warm all over, but Blaine’s hands are burning at his waist, not enough and almost too much already. He is throbbing between his legs and, oh, he wants Blaine’s hands everywhere. He blinks and looks back up at Blaine who is watching him closely. 

“Blaine,” Kurt says again, helpless and desperate for more kissing, more touching, more. 

“Sweetheart,” Blaine says, sounding helpless, “If you are sure. If you are. We should go to bed, undress.” 

“Yes,” Kurt says and leans his forehead against Blaine’s cheek, undoing the laces of Blaine’s tunic like he has many times, when Blaine had one injury or another and couldn’t move too well. 

They undress quickly, familiar motions and nothing new about their naked forms. They never stopped swimming together in the river at home, much to the dismay of the old Lady Eleanor. What is new is the way Blaine touches him as soon as they are naked, how he pulls him close and runs his hands over Kurt’s sides, over his belly and ribs, how he looks at Kurt. Kurt takes shaky breaths and leans his forehead against Blaine’s, gripping Blaine’s arms and feeling the muscle move under the skin. 

“Bed,” Blaine mutters, brushing his lips over Kurt’s and guiding him backwards.

The sheets are cool against Kurt’s flushed skin and he scoots to the middle of the bed, watching Blaine. Blaine settles down next to him, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips and then his neck, running his free hand over Kurt’s legs, up up up and stroking the soft skin of his hip. Kurt watches Blaine watch him and resists the urge to look below Blaine’s waist. Lady Rachel had made clear that he wasn’t supposed to. He runs a hand through Blaine’s hair, his body buzzing and tingling. 

“Blaine!” he gasps when Blaine closes his mouth over Kurt’s nipple, gripping Blaine’s hair tightly and arching his back. Blaine’s palm pushes up against that throbbing place between his legs and oh, this is improper, he doesn’t even remember parting his legs. He shouldn’t- 

“Blaine!” he keens when Blaine pushes his tongue against his nipple and then runs his lips lower over Kurt’s rips towards his belly, nipping and tonging at the skin. It’s so good, it’s so much at once. He tries to close his legs when he realizes how obscenely they are spread, but Blaine mumbles: “Don’t” against the skin of his belly and noses deeper. Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hair and clutches on the bedding instead, pushing his body up and closer to Blaine, gasping loudly when Blaine presses his face between his legs. 

He forgets everything about Lady Rachel’s speech then, thrusting his hips up to keep Blaine’s tongue against him, moaning and gasping for breath. The heat in his belly spreads and tightens and his thighs clench and shake and his toes curl and for a moment every muscle in his body is taunt.

“Blaine,” he gasps as he slumps back down against the sheets and Blaine is smiling softly and kissing his lips. 

“Alright, sweetheart?” he asks and Kurt nods lazily, lifting a hand to tangle his fingers in Blaine’s hair. Blaine smiles and kisses him, pushing his tongue deep into Kurt’s mouth and tasting him. He moves on to Kurt’s neck, calming the buzzing under Kurt’s skin and making the heat in his belly rekindle at the same time. He lazily smoothes his hands over Blaine’s shoulders and over his chest and belly, touching. Blaine’s member is think and dark red, hard and glistering at the top, tapping against his belly with each movement. Kurt wants to touch, wants to feel the heat in his hand. 

Lady Rachel’s words hit him suddenly and his eyes snap up, only to meet Blaine’s worried gaze. 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asks, worriedly. Kurt flushes and nods, biting his lip. “Sweetheart?” Blaine asks again and Kurt shrugs.

“Lady Rachel told me I wasn’t supposed to look and to- enjoy,” he mumbles, because what must Blaine think of him. He didn’t want to marry a whore. Oh God, Kurt was-

“Lady Rachel? She is the one to talk to you?” Blaine asks and he has that tone, the one between amusement and despair. 

“Yes,” Kurt answers uncertainly and readily scoots into Blaine’s arms when he settles down next to Kurt and pulls him close, tracing idle patterns against the skin of his arm. 

“I thought Tina would talk to you,” Blaine says quietly, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt shrugs. “Tina was, I think, but Lady Rachel took over. You know how demanding she can be.”

“Hm,” Blaine answers and presses his lips to Kurt’s, running his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “What did she say?”

“Well. I wasn’t supposed to look at you too much, especially not below the waist,” Kurt offers. Blaine’s tone is weird, but he sounds like when he wants Kurt to tell him everything about the things Lady Eleanor taught him that day, so he can correct them. “And she said that it would take some time until it was pleasant and not to worry if it hurt. Something about not enjoying and how only whores did enjoy, but she spoke rather quickly, I didn’t catch all of that.”

Blaine groans, annoyed. Kurt grins and bumps their noses together, happy that they are still the same, even though they are married and naked in bed together. 

“This is why I had hoped Tina talked to you. Not only because I’m sure Mike is a much better lover than Sir Hudson.” 

“Blaine!” Kurt giggles. “You can’t talk about them like that!” 

“What?” Blaine gasps, his fingers finding Kurt’s ticklish spot with ease. They wrestle for a moment, but it doesn’t take long until Blaine has Kurt pinned to the bed, kissing his nose. 

“Trust me?” he asks, suddenly serious again.

“Of course,” Kurt answers lightly and wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist. 

“Then forget what Lady Rachel told you and just go with what feels good,” Blaine says softly, leaning down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt gets lost in it, focusing on the soft glide of tongue and the press of lips, their shared breath. Blaine’s hand on his thigh barely register in his mind, but he gasps, surprised and aroused when Blaine presses a finger between his legs, into him, his thumb touching the same place as his tongue had been before. He feels Blaine’s hard member against his thigh and feels Blaine’s fingers move inside him, gliding easily through the wetness there. He gasps and throws his head back when Blaine pushes a second finger in, and it feels so good, Blaine’s fingers and his mouth against his neck, he arches towards them, his hips moving. His body tightens again, his belly clenching with heat, his body burning. Blaine presses a third finger in, moving them around, stretching, his lips around Kurt’s nipples and it’s too much, he tries to suck air into his lungs, tries to keep the heat in his belly from spreading. His body tenses, his hips raising up, stuttering against Blaine’s hand and he throws his head back and keens, clutching Blaine’s arms. 

Blaine’s fingers are gone when his body relaxes again and he aches with the unexpected emptiness. 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna-” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s lips, sounding raw and out of breath. 

“Yeah,” Kurt answers, gasping when Blaine pushes in, thick and different. He clutches down around it and Blaine groans and drops his head to Kurt’s collarbone. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Blaine gasps, voice breaking, and runs a hand over Kurt’s belly. “Tell me if I hurt you!” 

Kurt nods shakily, grabbing the sheets tightly and forces himself to relax. His body is still buzzing and tingling, heavy and relaxed. It doesn’t really hurt when Blaine pushes in, it burns slightly like when he scratched his elbows as kid, just enough to take away the skin. 

He doesn’t want it to stop. This is Blaine, inside him, making him his, taking him as his wife, making them one, maybe even giving him a child, their child. “Blaine,” he whispers when Blaine stills, wraps his arms tightly around him and doesn’t know what to do with his legs. “Blaine!” 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asks, his voice strained. Kurt nods quickly and runs his fingers through Blaine’s hair, bushes a stray curl off his forehead. 

“You’re my husband,” he whispers and Blaine drops his head back against Kurt’s shoulder and starts moving, thrusting. It feels weird at first, strange and unfamiliar, but then the heat in Kurt’s belly starts up again and he pushes his hips up slightly when Blaine tenses and thrusts into Kurt sharply, stills. 

“Oh,” Kurt makes as Blaine moans and gasps, keeps stroking through his hair. This is what Lady Rachel meant when she talked about coming. He could feel Blaine spilling inside him. Did that mean he had come before? Twice? She had never said- maybe he should ask Tina, like Blaine had wanted. 

He gasps when Blaine pulls out, leaving Kurt to clench around nothing, and with the faint feeling of Blaine’s semen dripping out of him. 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asks, pulling Kurt against him and wrapping his arms around him, and pulling the blankets up and over them. Kurt nods lazily, twines his fingers with Blaine’s.

“I think I’ll still talk to Tina,” he says and props his chin on Blaine’s chest, smiling at him. He feels exhausted and slightly sore. 

“That’s perfect,” Blaine says softly and runs his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip. 

Kurt’s smile widens. “I love you.”

Blaine laughs quietly and pushes Kurt’s hair off his forehead. “I love you more. Go to sleep, sweetheart!” He leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips, soft and lingering. Kurt’s heart feels like it is about to combust in his chest. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
